Betrayed
by Aeiko
Summary: Finished! I met the man with the amazing smile. His name was Gren and he knew Vicious, he knew what I was, he knew I was betrayed. This is the story of an asset to the Red Dragon Syndicate.
1. Tanoshii Gren

" Ship's audio log: I still have no contact with the HQ after 21 days. I've tried everything I can think of to fix my pod, need parts. Running low on money and supplies, tried to contact vicious himself by radio approximately 2 hours and 50 minutes ago. Dead air. I'm beginning to believe that I am the only woman on this god-forsaken plant. No luck with the locals, Callisto is not a Red Dragon Syndicate friendly planet."

Name: Miyazaki Kasumi

Gender: Female

Age: 25

Rank: Currently one of Vicious' many right hands.

I've been stuck on Callisto for three weeks now. I'm running low on everything which includes woolongs, so I use them sparingly now. Oi, the pain of being trapped on a planet that is COMPLETELY new to me. I sighed and looked up to a dirty old bar sign that read 'The Black Crow.' _As opposed to the orange crow? _I thought and laughed at myself. _Oh what the hell… _so I went in anyway. As a member of the Red Dragon, one should move inconspicuously, due to the large bounties on our heads. Not only does the jacket make it hard to do, but so does a noisy bar door. As I opened the door it made and extremely obnoxious creak, then a bell rang to tell the idiot that ran the bar 'Hey Moron, customer.' As soon as I stepped in all the attention was turned from the man on stage with the sax, to me, as well as a few guns. I sighed a bit and put my hands up. "I know what your thinking, that I'm here to do some damage. I'm not. Hell I'm not on duty, even." I said sliding my coat of and clutching the hilt of the katana as my side. I stared at them all. "That means put your guns away and go back to watching the sax man, I'm sure he's much more entertaining than I am." I said and headed to the bar as all the tension dropped and all of the attention was turned back to the man on stage. I sat on an empty barstool and looked for the bartender.

"We don't serve people like you here." The bartender said. I sighed as he laughed. "You might as well just be on your way." With this I jumped up, unsheathing my katana and slamming it down on the bar top, making a deep indent. The sax man stopped again as the sound of steel hitting the material of the bar rang through the air.

"Look Nancy." I said harshly. "I don't care if you haven't served the Red Dragon or not, but you better start now. I haven't had the best time on Callisto and all I want is a drink. I have money, woolongs. You take them don't you?" I paused and sighed. "Now, are you going to give me a damn drink or will I have to play like a good Red Dragon Girl and make my boss happy." I said, placing the tip of the katana at his throat. At the moment I had him pinned against a wall. I had my left foot up on the stool I was sitting on previously, and my right leg was stretched so that I was leaning the bar, with my katana to Nancy's throat. He coughed a bit. I felt a hand on my shoulder, a very light, feminine hand.

"Just give her a drink, Sam." A voice called behind me. I stepped back from the people, swinging my katana gracefully around and sheathing it in a quick few seconds as I was accustomed to. I turned my head to the man who had somewhat helped me. I was the sax man.

"Hm? Why did you help me? I had it handled." I said and stood up strait. He sighed a bit and smiled. _What an amazing smile. _This man had one of those smiles that makes you smile and with out warning, blush. Which was exactly what I was doing right now. He laughed a bit.

"Violence is unnecessary." He said. I heard the bartender snort and I knew that he was about to hock a loogy into my drink. Already I had my hand around his throat so that he couldn't do anything.

"Do it and you die." I said. Sam( Nancy)'s eyes were wide. I chuckled a bit menacingly. "Swallow." I said simply and he did as he was told, handing me my drink. "You see now, all this could have been avoided, simply." I said with a huge sigh, taking my drink back to the sax man. "Sorry, I've been with the syndicate so long, I don't know anything but violence. You know, technically, I'm not supposed to tell people this but damn, I haven't seen HQ in three weeks." I said. The both of us walked over to a table and sat down. We both let out a heavy sigh.

"Who do you work for?" He asked nonchalantly. I smiled a bit.

"Well, I'm not supposed to say. Its an esoteric matter, you know….. But right now, I don't care." I said which made him laugh. " A man named Vicious." I said. The sax man lifted his head and looked at me through empty eyes.

"Vicious…" He echoed.

"Do you know him?" I asked.

"Yes, but I can't discuss that here. I just though you should know, he's abandoned you here. He wont look for you." He said. I sighed a bit and shook my head.

"That wouldn't surprise me, its happened before with some lower ranks. A Red Dragon is never important unless they're a sect head or the Van." I said. I'd already said to much but as I'd said after the first week, I've given up hope, I quit. He sighed some.

"You poor woman." He said. "By the way, my name is Gren. What do you call yourself?"

"Stupid. But the name's Kasumi. Nice to meet you Gren." I said, holding my hand out to shake. Instead, though, of shaking my hand, he took it and flipped it over, kissing the top of it. This surprised me a bit, for the only one who'd ever done that was Lin. I'd thought back to a night where we had landed on a planet to do an off job for Vicious. I hadn't known Lin's name until the moment that he'd done the very same thing. Lin is one of Vicious' most prized right hands, like myself. Even if it were Lin who had crashed here, and not me, he'd still have the same story. We'd abandon him, regardless of weather or not he was a prized right hand. That's one think that is understood amongst the syndicate members: _You are an expendable asset, a number, a name. Nothing more. _I sighed some and smiled. "Nice to meet you indeed." I said. We talked a bout a few things for a few hours and I had a few more drinks. I ended up going back to Gren's house, because I had no where else to go. He had insisted so I, after much stubborn arguing, gave in.

O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O

I looked at myself in a full body mirror that was in his bathroom. What had I become? I was once a free spirited child, and now I'm a suit. It's horrible. My long black hair fell to directly above my butt, held in the center by a vermilion hair tie. My icy blue eyes dull and tear filled. _This was not what I wanted to become_. I now wore a black shirt, with dark blue tie, and black dress pants that fit me well, which fell over inch high combat boots. A gun in its holster on my hip, and a katana close to that, a long black trench coat trimmed in gold wrapped itself around me, a gold braid holding the coat together directly in front of my breasts. _Cross my heart and hope to die_. I sighed, remembering a happy little girl, who looked just like me with pink clothes and wide eyes, playing in the sun. I sunk to my knees and began to cry, thinking of the lives I had taken. The guilt had never bothered me before, _why start now?_

_Monster…_

Monster…

( Author's note: Well new, new topic! I will be posting this in down time between weekend postings of _I Love to Hate You Draco Malfoy_. Does anyone remember Gren? Jupiter Jazz pts. 1 and 2. Yes, I am a proud member of the Gren fanatics! I march in that army with pride and honor! And if you don't like it, ta hell witcha! -)


	2. Naku Na

I woke up to the unfamiliar smell of breakfast. One that wasn't prepared by Nancy anyway. Nancy is a humungo white guy who works in the kitchen at HQ. He's equipped from head to toe in tribal tattoos, but perhaps the most interesting one is the one that covers the who left side of his face. Its not really tribal, its Celtic. Its vines that run in Celtic knots all around the left side of his face. No one ever bothers Nancy. However, Nancy isn't his real name. Its Butch, which raises more questions that no one dares ask, not even Vicious himself. As for Vicious, we all suspect that Vicious is also not his real name, but that's one thing we'd never ask him about. You want to know? Be my guest.

I opened my eyes and looked about the place. The place was wonderfully furnished, beautiful it was. I wondered how someone like Gren, who plays the Sax for a ruddy old downtown bar, could afford a place like this. I'm not one to pass judgment onto another, however. My eyes stopped upon Gren, who was in the kitchen, apron equipped, humming the same tune he played on his sax the previous night. I smiled slightly and turned over, letting the sound permeate my head and soon I was fast asleep, only to convulse awake soon after a light hand touched my shoulder. "Its time to wake up Kasumi." He said. " I saw you moving. Breakfast is done, are you hungry?" He asked. I turned over and smiled at him.

"As long as Nancy isn't cooking, then yes." I said and laughed slightly. "After three years of eating rock hard, ice cold scrambled eggs, you'd be willing to eat anything even if its poisoned." I finished. He seemed quite satisfied with my answer. He held out his hand and I took it. For such a small person, you'd think he'd be weak, however, he was much stronger than myself. He pulled me directly into him, still holding his place. I laughed slightly and smiled, looking into his beautiful sad blue eyes. I could tell this man had been hurt and betrayed many times, just as I had in my life. But something had caused him much emotional pain. Something like no mortal or immortal should ever have to deal with, leaving their heart drooping from the wait of the pain. It was something horrible, and I knew it had to do with Vicious.

I had seen it in his eyes too. Though cold and hard as they may be, they still hold a shred of humanity, of sadness. He is still holding onto the shred of humanity that he has left, its slipping fast from his hands, like grains of sand in an hourglass. They say we're dying from the day that we are born. Something that happened between these to men, and things that have happened to them throughout their lives, is speeding up the fate. And their deaths shall come at a speed greater than that of most men. I felt the salty tears stinging at the back of my eye lids, tugging, trying to get out so that they may spill from my eyes, down my cheeks, and over my heart. Its hard to see someone in so much agony, so much that they have to live with every day of their lives. I believe that when someone in some much pain dies, their soul explodes into space, only to condense into a star that shines brightly down on the ones they cared about.

"I suspect you slept well." He said. I smiled and nodded, swallowing the eggs. The eggs that weren't rock hard, that weren't ice cold. The eggs that Gren had made, and not Nancy. I smiled and looked over at him.

"Yes. That couch is quite comfortable." I said, taking a bite from the toast. I swallowed politely and finished, " I appreciate what you've done for me, Gren. I have to pay you back somehow." I said. He smiled and shook his head.

"No. I am doing a favor for a kind soul." He said. I shook my head, still smiling.

"Kind soul? Sir, I've killed so many that I have a nice thick bounty on my head. You sir, are the kind soul. The one who takes in an almost complete stranger in the night, then feeds them and clothes them, bathes them. Its regular Greek hospitality, I tell you. You realize, now going by that rule, you can't kill me." I said and smiled laughing slightly, he joined in the laughed as well. I loved hearing him laugh. The only other person who ever laughed at me when I meant to be funny was Lin. I missed him, so much. I smiled again at him and closed my eyes. How nice to be around a gentleman that isn't cold.

" Well, I was going to poison you, but I decided against it." He said. We both heartily laughed again. I finished off the toast I had and brought the plate to the sink. I walked back over and snatched away his plate as well, seeing as he was done before me. I smiled some to him.

"May I wash the dishes?" I asked.

"Oh no, you're the guest, I couldn't-" He started.

"Please? After all, it's the least I can do. I can cook and clean and such while you're out." I asked. I turned to look upon him with the saddest eyes I could muster. I figure I looked pretty damn pathetic, but that didn't matter a bit. He sighed and smiled warmly at me.

"Fine…" He said and laughed quietly. I smiled and began to wash the dishes, humming an old Japanese tune to myself. I found myself singing, suddenly.

"Kaki ne no, Kaki ne no, magari ka do. Takibi da takibi da, o chi ba taki. A ta ro-o ka, a ta ro-o yo. Kita kaze pipu, fui tei ru." I sang and repeated it, several times until the dishes were done.

"What was that?" He asked smiling. It seemed that even behind his sad blue eyes, he still was happy.

"Its an old folk tune. Takibi." I said and smiled at him slightly. "Honestly, I've forgotten what it means, but I still remember the words. My mother and I used to sing it a long time ago." I finished.

"A beautiful tune." He said. We both walked back into the living room but I stopped jus outside the kitchen door. Something had caught my eye. It was a picture of Gren and Vicious. It was taken many year ago. Neither of them had wrinkles, no signs of aging at all. I could see no sadness in Gren's eyes, but still Vicious' eyes remained as icy as ever. A forlorn love, perhaps? I sighed and looked at many of the pictures, then I turned to Gren who had been watching me the whole time. I frowned slightly.

"I don't mean to stir up bad blood, but how do you know Master Vicious?" I asked. I was then told of a story of betrayal. A story of two men, of comrades in arms. A Red Eye drug deal was going down with Vicious. Something went horribly wrong, and foolish Gren took the blame. He thought he'd be helping a true friend. He was framed and sent to prison, where he was illegally tested on by scientists. He was given some kind of drug that fried his hormones and was slowly turning into a woman. He had only developed breasts thus far. One day he escaped, and had a thick bounty placed on his head. So, he went to cold Callisto, the planet of men, to escape. He had lived there ever since and no one there had ever questioned him, and no one had ever come for him there. He had lived peacefully, plotting against his 'comrade in arms', the very same man who also betrayed and abandoned me. Vicious.

How I hated the man now. Hearing Gren's stories were horrible enough to bear. Suddenly a wave of grief for my victims washed over me, and I cried on his shoulder. _Why was I crying. I am a red Dragon Syndicate Member. I do not cry! How pathetic! _I remembered that the last time I cried was three years ago, when I had dared to back moth Vicious. He had just previously come down from the Red Eye he had taken, and I confronted him about the drug. He backhanded me into a wall, a few cuts, but I was fine. I was just afraid. More for Vicious than for myself. Red Eye is a dangerous drug. It causes its user to become manic, enraged. One can kill without realizing that they do it. One's vision becomes blurred and red tinted, just like the eye of the user. It is taken like an eye drop. It in itself can completely destroy the user and everything that ever mattered to them. I saw Vicious take someone on while on Red Eye. There was barely anything left of the man when Vicious was done. I had vomited about three times that night. I had never seen some much blood in my life. Through my years in the Syndicate, I have become emotionless when taking a victim. I can rip their throat from their chest, feeling its last beat, watching its last beat, while the blood runs down my hands. Once I felt empowered, immortal by this feeling, and was rightfully put in my true place by Vicious. I didn't cry that time. I sighed and looked over the pictures once more, before turning back to him. "Are you going to play again tonight?" I asked. He nodded slowly as the smile returned to him. "May I come and watch?" I asked.

"Of course." He said warmly. This brought a smile to my face. I loved hearing him play. He was amazing. As soon as his fingers hit those keys on that sax, music played. It emanated from his soul, though his finger tips and out the bell of that saxophone. It was like ecstasy to the ears to hear him play. I had asked the name of the song he had played the night previous. He had told me 'Julia,' and tears welled in his eyes. I became curious, but said nothing more. I smiled at him and watched him quietly before getting up. I needed a shower badly, and to change my clothes. So that is what I did. The warm water against my bare skin felt lovely. As apposed to the stinging cold outside, I'd rather have water that smolders my skin. I sighed and ran the soap along my arms and legs, scrubbing the dirt away. I scrubbed as though I thought I might scrub Vicious away, like he was some sort of dirt that wouldn't just come off with water. I felt so dirty, like it was under my skin, he was under my skin. I scrubbed at my scalp with the shampoo, letting that wash away in the warm water as well. Snatching the conditioner, I opened the bottle, and squeezed it, allowing a pile to lay like jelly in my hands. I sighed and scrubbed at my scalp with that too, leaving it for a while. I leaned against the opposite wall, leaning my head back. How I longed for my past, before the Syndicate. After about five more minutes of loathing, I washed the conditioner from my hair. The conditioner washed my hair completely smooth, it fell strait and wet over my breasts and reached to my belly button. I let it hang free, placing my hand under some of it. I lifted up those strands and looked at how they shined that dark brown color where the light met the water that clung to my hair for dear life. The same water that dripped down my body, beading at my shoulders and dripping down. I decided I had wasted more than my fair share of water, and shut the faucets off. I stepped out of the shower with long slender legs, grabbing the burgundy towel I had brought with me. I wrapped it around me and tucked the loose end into the top, where it had ended. I heard Gren call to me, so I opened the door a crack, peeking my head out.

"Yes?" I called. He told me he was going out for a few minutes and that he would be back soon, so I confirmed it and he was off. I walked over to the bag on the floor, lifting it up onto the toilet seat. I pulled a pair of black cloth pants from it, and a red spaghetti-strap shirt from it. I also grabbed my brush and pulled it though my long hair, letting it fall with no restraint. Something I hadn't done in three years. I sighed looking into my reflection. That woman was not me. She was an empty shell, who had lost her place somewhere she was accepted. Cold blue eyes stared back at me, but today there was a fleck, a tiny infinitesimal piece of something else in there. Happiness. Happiness restrained for three years, held back, wasted. For what? Some cold, amoral old silver haired man who couldn't care less weather or not you died, so long as you served for him and the Van that he worked for. I sighed and turned my head away. Maybe this was where I belonged. The place I've been searching for since my mother's murder, since I lost contact wit reality and joined a group of people that served under the very same Van that had ordered the death of my mother. A man I had never met, but for some reason, I knew well. I became one of the people I hated most, and found a reason to live, but I still wanted to die. _We're all dying from the day that we're born, some of us just die sooner than the others._

…………

I sat watching Gren play his saxophone that night, just as he had done previously. Fortunately there was no trouble with the bartender this time. No throat trimming today. I sighed and sipped at my drink, cheek in hand, elbow to table, legs crossed. All of it. Gren's eyes were closed and he moved his body to the beat, swaying the right or to the left slowly with the song itself. Like he was a puppet on a string and the beat was the force of the wind. He was a true musician, and no one could say different. I sat lost in the moment, watching him carefully. There will never be another like him, so kind, caring. How sad it was, to hear the tails of betrayal. He was betrayed by a man that I thought I knew well, one that I thought I could trust. Typical asset. I wanted to knock that head from his shoulders, tell him whats what. Vicious was a force not to be reckoned with. I was no where near his level of martial arts, nor would I ever be. I wouldn't stand a chance against him, and would once again be put in my place, if not killed on the spot. I was determined, however, to take my revenge on that man. For his victims, and for mine. For their families. For everyone who I'd affected, even if it meant taking myself out with him.

I spent the next few weeks training as hard as I could, in a near by gym. One day I heard a familiar voice call to me. I turned around to find myself face to face with Lin. Lin who I hadn't seen in more than a month. He wore the same uniform as I used to, everyday for three years. I felt a sudden dizziness wash over me as I dropped to my knees.

" Kasumi!" He'd called. I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't. I didn't want to leave, and I knew that's what he was here for. I growled under my breath at him, cursed. Lin wasn't actually a bad guy, nor was his brother, Shin. I didn't hate either one of them, just what they did. "Its been a while. Vicious decided me misses you. He thinks you should come home."

…………

Author's Notes:

This one was posted because Ash said so. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know there isn't any humor in it really, but this is more of a serious chapter, you know? I tried my best at description, hope you like it Ash.


	3. Namida no Haji

Weather or not I wanted to go, it was no choice of mine. It was go or be killed. I didn't think Lin could do that, but something told me his life was on the line as well. I didn't know much about Lin or Shin and why they were Syndicate dogs. I figured it had something to do with Lin, owing something to someone, or trying to escape something. I figured that his devoted brother Shin followed suit and went right after him. I sighed and held back the tears as I packed away my things. Gren was not there, so I picked up a piece of paper I had and began to scribble things down.

_Gren,_

_I'm sorry I have to leave without saying goodbye to you, it would hurt to anyway, so I will be a chicken and write this to you. This will most likely be my last contact with you, and I am so sorry. I really did love staying here, and if I could, I'd stay forever with you. Just believe me that this is not my choice. This is my life on the line, and it is my job. Please know that if I ever come back here, you'll be the first person I try to find. I will repay you for everything you've done for me. Thank you so much, I owe you._

_Miyazaki, Kasumi_

I turned to face Lin with cold blue eyes. He went to say something but I raised my hand. "Don't bother." I said as coldly as I used to speak to Vicious. I grabbed the red ribbon and tied back my long ebony hair, just as I had done before I came here. I pulled the cold black trench with gold trim over the black dress shirt and blue tie, hooking the braid over my breasts. I sighed and grabbed my katana, clutching it at my side. Threw the bag over one shoulder and marched away from Gren's apartment. It would be the last time I would ever see that place. I sighed and walked along in silence next to the man who worked for the man I had so recently come to despise with all of my heart. No matter what, I couldn't change it though. There were two ways out, and I wasn't going to do either. Suicide is senseless, and killing Lin would be like killing my own brother, if I had one. We marched onto his pod, and I sat down in the front seat next to him.

"Did you have a good stay here?" He asked flicking a few of the switches on the control panel, starting the pod for HQ. I crossed my arms and looked away. I brought one leg up, swinging it over my other.

"Hn. Yes, and I don't wish to leave." I said coldly. Right now, I wanted to rip Vicious' throat out. Let his crimson blood seep through my fingers and over my hand. I realized then, that I was a changed woman. It didn't take long for us to get back to HQ. I stepped from the pod, uniform on, bag over my shoulder, katana at my side. I sighed and looked around at about half of the fleet who were cheering. I scoffed. _Don't cheer because I got sucked back into this hell. If you could see the outside, you wouldn't be cheering at all. _I thought. One you get it, you never get out. At least, not alive. All the Syndicate is, is one big Chinese mafia, filled with many people of many places. Some from Mars, a few from Earth, many planets. I sighed and pushed past all of them in cold silence and returned to my room. Once safely inside, I locked the door. No one was to bother me, and if they did, they would never bother me again.

Emotions rushed through my body, my room was in complete silence except the scream of my heartbeat. I threw myself onto my bed and stared up at the ceiling, willing my heart to stop beating. It wouldn't. I thought being betrayed was bad, being dragged back to the very man who betrayed you was worse. Why is it that in anger, in outrage, that a human being only has murder on their mind. Weather it be their own, or someone else's. Its hard to get into the mind of someone, to dig deep and burrow until you find what makes them tick.

There was a knock at the door. "Go away, I don't wish to be bothered." I snapped at whomever it was that dared interrupt me while I was thinking.

"You will open this door, or you'll regret ever living." A cold voice called. I knew at once who it was. I ran to the door and opened it, standing face to face with the man who disgusted me. My raged flared up but I controlled it as best as I could, clenching my fist or my teeth if need be.

"My apologies, sir." I said, averting my eyes to the floor. " I did not realize it was you." I said. I was surprised, none the less, that he was standing in front of me, talking.

" Hm, I just wanted to see if you still listened." He said, closing my door in my face. I narrowed my eyes at the metal door in front of me. I turned away from the door and in an instant, I turned and round housed my door. It left a rather large dent…oh well. I turned and walked back to my bed, opening the drawer in the dresser directly adjacent to my bed. I pulled out my work out clothes and took of my uniform, pulling the other clothes on. I sighed and made my way to the gym that was a little while down the hall from my room. Once I reached it, I ripped open the door to the dark and empty gym. I reached to the right, flicked on the light and walked over to the kick boxing bag in the center of the gym. Ferociously I took all of my rage and sorrow out on that bag, sending hard blows with my legs to the left and right of the bag. Punching until the bag nearly broke. I walked around it and gave one more fury filled round house to the bag, then it fell. It fell like a lifeless body to the floor. In my mental state I had broke the chain from the ceiling, allowing the bag to drop to the floor. I looked around, shrugged and walked away. I then walked to a clearing for training that was set up. There were numerous bamboo swords there, so I pulled a katana length bamboo sword from the rack and began to swing it about. I gave a few martial arts' battle cries during my training.

Eventually my strength gave way to emptiness. I placed the bamboo sword into the rack again and made my way back to my room, looking at the floor. I wasn't about to talk to anyone for a long time. I sighed and pulled open my dented door, slamming it once I was safely inside. I picked up my uniform and walked into the bathroom, shutting and locking that door. I dropped my uniform on the bathroom sink counter, then proceeded to take my clothes off. I sighed and stepped into the shower, turning up the heat. I decided to sit down, letting the pressure of the water just take me away. How foolish of me to think….to think I had found somewhere I belonged. I already had somewhere I belonged, here. Right here as a Syndicate dog. Rage flowed through my veins, coursing along with the blood. I closed my eyes and held my breath. I heard someone enter my room, room. They knocked at my bathroom door.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Vicious wants us there in half an hour. A new order of Red Eye has come, and we all must escort him to the site of the deal." A voice came. It was Shin, a voice I hadn't heard longer than Lin's.

"Alright. Thank you Shin." I called from the shower. A few minutes later, I heard my bedroom door open and shut again. With a sigh, I stood and washed my hair as I had done at Gren's. I scrubbed at my scalp, like I could scrub it away. Like a bad dream, just open my eyes and I would be back at Gren's…I didn't want to be in this ever-lasting hell. My stay with Gren was ephemeral, like a far away dream. He had been the nicest person I ever knew, since my mother. My heart was breaking and there wasn't a think I could do about it. I got out from the shower, grabbing the towel. I dried myself off, and pulled on my uniform. _How could I have let myself become this. The very thing I set out to beat, a monster. Maybe I should just go hide under some kid's bed at night, or in their closet._

…………

Vicious' drug deal went bad. Suddenly, we, the elite, found ourselves facing twice our number. I unsheathed the katana that seemed to weigh my hand to the ground. I leapt at one of the men and drove my sword into his chest whispering a sweet "I'm sorry…" before ripping the sword, for lack of better words, viciously from him. He dropped like a bag of rocks limply to the ground. I took three lives that day, apologizing to each of my victims, but there was nothing I could do. I did my job or I died, simple. Vicious is like his Red Eye in the fact that he, like it, had to be protected at all times. A watchful eye over him every second. Later that night I lay awake in my bed, staring at the ceiling. My last victim didn't go down without a fight, and before he died, got me as well. All of my victims faces passed before my eyes, their painfully twisted faces. I jumped up and walked for the lobby, where Lin was sitting in a chair with a book.

"Going some where?" He asked. I sighed and looked at him. He was smiling slightly, and I returned the favor.

" I just need to go, I'll come back. I know I can't just fly away. I just need to go…I can't stay here anymore. I'll come back, I promise." I said all in one breath.

"Whoa. Slow down, I just want to know if I can come a long." He said. I smiled slightly. It would be nice to have a passenger with me. Someone I could talk to. "But…Only if I can drive." He said.

"Thinking I wont come back?" I asked as I headed with him toward the pod station.

"No, I just think its fun driving them." He said with a slight laugh.

"Oh. Okay." I said. We boarded one of the pods and took off with in seconds. The engine whirred and with a little kick we were off. I sighed and leaned back in the other front seat.

"Now, whats bothering you?" He asked a little while after we got out into space. I was watching out the window, for some reason, the stars whizzing by still amazed me after so many years of being around here. I sighed and looked back to him. "Oh, you sighed more than once. I know something's wrong." He said. I smiled some. Lin and Shin were like my two older, more experienced brothers. I wouldn't have made it through without them in many cases.

"Well….I had such a great time on Callisto, after I met Gren." I started. " I just want to go back there with him. He actually showed me there was more in my life than just killing. I know I can't leave the Syndicate alive. I knew that since the day I joined, but…but now I can't be like I used to be. I can't kill people without guilt and rage sweltering." I paused. "I hate Vicious." I finished.

"Wow. You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" He asked. I sighed some and nodded. "Why is it that you hate Vicious?" He asked.

"He's betrayed everyone who ever met him. It will happen to you too, Lin. Your brother is in danger of it too. Gren told me his old war story, his was a story of betrayal…" I said. "How can someone be so cruel, I don't get it." I held back tears, I didn't want to cry in front of Lin, but he knew me too well.

"You can cry if you want." He said warmly. I sighed as a tear slipped from my cheek. Lin shut the engine off in the pod, letting it hang in space. She stood and walked over to me, taking my by the hand. Lin led me over to an empty spot in the pod and held me close. I sighed some and set my head on his chest, my own chest heaving in and out, my back shaking with every sob. " We've all been betrayed, once. If not more than that. Gren was just a poor unfortunate soul who got mixed in with Vicious, just like us. I was left for dead, by Vicious while you were gone. But I remained alive for you, for my brother. I came back with a cold heart for Vicious, but realized there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. I knew that I had to get you back, weather Vicious wanted you or not. I wouldn't leave you on Callisto like that." He said. I looked up at him, my cheeks and nose red, my eyes welled up with tears.

"Lin, may I ask you something?" I asked. He nodded.

"Shoot." He said.

"Why? Why did you joint the Syndicate? How can you kill without remorse?" I asked. He heaved a heavy sigh and held me close still.

"A debt." He said. "Vicious had saved my life once, when I got caught in the middle of something that was going down with him. All of his men were killed, and asked me to fight with him. We fought our way to his ship, and took my back with him. I went home to tell my brother that I would be joining the Syndicate the next day. He wanted to come with me, and I allowed him to. I don't know why I allowed him to, I brought him into a dangerous world but he is stuck just like you are, just like I am. We'll be doing this until Vicious dies, or we die." He said. I sighed and began sobbing again.

"I want out. No matter how it happens, I want out." I sobbed.

_Author's notes!_

_This one is for Ash! _

_Ash, I don't write them because you tell me too, I write them because I want to, and because you like it - _

_Thank you for liking it!_

_Thank you also, to Kenta Devina as well, for reviewing._

_Please review people! I want to know what you think! _


	4. Yuma Vicious

Had I known this was going to happen, I would have never joined. I joined this damned Syndicate so I could find out who murdered my mother and return the favor. I ever used to be like this, I suppose it was the death of the only person that ever cared for me. After my mother I had no one. I had no siblings, and god knows who my father was. My mother knew, but she said it was unimportant. The only other people who come close to caring about me are Shin and Lin. They're like my own family, like my own brothers. They are the two over protective older brothers.

But now I'm stuck here. There's no way I'm getting out of here alive. I have a snowball's fleeting chance in hell. The Syndicate is too large anyway… Even if I were to get away from here, I'd have an APB put out on me and within two seconds I'd be back awaiting my cruel fate. Probably death._ Nobody gets out alive. _No matter where you go, you can find a Syndicate member somewhere. Not always from Vicious sect, but still in the Syndicate.

I decided that I would go out on my own today. Go and 'relax.' I picked Mars for this particular day. There was no way I'd go back to Callisto. I just couldn't do it, I'd want to stay, so when they brought me back, its hurt even worse.

I sighed and I took off with a kick. Eventually you get used to it, really. It took my a very short time to get there from where we were. I landed quickly and without damage this time. I took a quick glance around and grabbed my hand gun and katana. I would most likely find a bounty hunter here, but I didn't care. Even if I couldn't take on Vicious, I could take on a mere bounty hunter. Somehow, I found my way into an old bar somewhere. I took my seat at the bar and looked to the bartender. "What'll it be miss?" He asked. I smiled slightly. _No trouble here, that's good. _

"Water, will be fine." I said. He nodded and fetched my water, putting the glass on the bar. I looked around after thanking the man and found three people watching me. A tall, wild haired man in a blue suit, a man with a mechanical arm, and a woman whose clothes were so tight you'd think they were painted on. I sighed and went back to looking around. Soon I found myself surrounded by the same three people who were watching me earlier.

"You!" The man in the suit yelled. "Where's Vicious?" He snapped. I turned my head directly to him, smiling a twisted smiled.

"Know Vicious, do you?" I asked. He sighed and shifted his weight, they all pointed guns at me. I let out a sigh as well, watching the. "Ooh, pretty neat, I have one too." I said taking out my hand gun.

" Don't play games with me!" He shouted in annoyance. I looked at him calmly, if not amoral. I tilted my head and watched him.

"On the ship, somewhere out there. You can go after him, but I'm sure his little doggies with keep you away from him." I said. "Technically, I wasn't supposed to say it, but oh well. Now, if you don't mind kindly pointing your guns in a different direction, that would be lovely." I said. They put there guns away and I smiled. "Why thank you, how kind of you." I said, stood up and exited that place. If they wanted a piece of him, I couldn't care less. Let them go after them. Suddenly, as I was about to take another step something hit me. I had to find out what that suited man's name was. I turned and raced back to the bar, finding that they had gone. I gasped and groaned slightly, kicking the doorway. "Goddamnit!" I shouted and turned away, walking back out of the door. I had always been late with things like that.

Lin and Shin once told me of a man. He had wild bushy hair and two different colored eyes. His name was Spike and he was a Syndicate dog too, and he'd gotten out alive. I couldn't exactly see his eyes in the dim bar light, but I the other things about that man made me think he was the very same Spike Spiegel that Lin and Shin had spoken of. I wanted to know how he got free, how he got out. How he was still alive after fifty years.

Once I reached the pod I kicked something in the ship. Which was moronic, because I don't know it you know, but metal things usually _don't_ move when you kick them. I sighed and took a seat at the control panel, punching start button. I wrapped my long slender fingers about the controls, and was off. I watched everything in front of me whip by like my life. I wasn't going back to the HQ yet, I had time. If Vicious had needed me, I would have known by now, I would have been radioed. Once I had reached an empty place in space, I shut the engine off and let it hang there. I turned on the radio to a good rock station that came in and plopped myself down in the middle of the pod. I sat screaming at myself for being stupid enough to be here.

_I could have been a normal woman. Hell maybe I could have had a real life! Whats wrong with me! Why didn't I just move on with my life? Why did I have to put myself through this hell, all of this pain. I think death would be one of the best solutions! If I wasn't alive I wouldn't be here…Bu I wont commit suicide. Its dishonorable, even to a killer. To a killer, honor means everything. Oh, the horror. How dramatic. HOW PATHETIC! _

I sighed as I heard the crackling of my radio. I picked it up and turned it on, pushing the button. "Yeah, who is it?" I asked. More crackling.

"Its Lin! Get you're ass back here! Vicious is about to have us on a mission!" He yelled I sighed and stuck my tongue out, crossing my eyes. _NYA!_

"I'll be right there, Lin." I said seriously, shut the radio off and climbed back into the drivers seat. I turned on the engine to the pod and was off in a heartbeat. _Oh boy, here comes more blood shed…_Was all I could think on my way back.

It was odd, putting my feet back down on the cold metal of the ship once I was there. I was there only about half a second before I was told to get back into the pod. This time I would be traveling with Vicious himself. _Gulp. _I don't think I've ever been more afraid in my life then the moment I was told that I would be going with Vicious himself. He looked at me through cold eyes and I tried to stay my calmest. My heart was beating in my ears, and it was all I could hear. I hoped he couldn't hear it. I watched out the window the entire time, until I was spoken to.

"What did you do on Callisto?" He asked coldly. I swallowed and sighed some.

"I was crashed, Sir. There wasn't much I could do." I said.

"Weren't you told that in those situations, the first thing you do is try to contact the headquarters?" He snapped, still holding his cold composure.

"I did, Sir. I tried just about every day, many times." I told him. I was hoping that he wouldn't punish me. It was making me angry that he thought it was my fault. I had been gunned down, no doubt by some useless boneheaded bounty hunter. I gritted my teeth and resisted the urge to yank him but his silvery hair to the floor, and rip his eyes out. I know that's fighting girly but I am a woman after all. Its well known that most women fight dirtily. I don't usually but if I was going to pull a bitch-fight move on Vicious, I'd have to finish it off that way.

"You should have tried harder." He said simply. This cause my rage to flare up. _How dare he?_

"With all due respect, sir! What was I supposed to do? I can't just magically make my damn signal work." I said severely annoyed. " I tried everything in my power, sir, to do what was procedure." I snapped. He never once turned his head from staring directly in front of him.

"And what did you do on Mars?" He asked, completely ignoring my exasperated anger and rage toward him. In his own way he was cocky. Not your average cocky, smart ass cocky. He was the cold cocky that challenged you to challenge him, telling you with his eyes and body language that it would be fatal to try. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist. I ended up biting my tongue, causing it to bleed. _Arg, just wonderful._

" I went to a bar, sir." I said coldly. I was being just as cocky as he was, in his very own way. I knew this could get me killed, but I didn't care. There really was nothing left here for me.

"Is that all?" He asked.

"Yes. That is all." I paused. "Except I met a few bounty hunters there. They asked me about you." I said. "No. Big. Deal." I said, now I was becoming smart ass cocky.

"No big deal, you say?" He asked like the asshole that he was. I sneered out the window.

"Yes, no big deal. I simply left. I think the man was Spike Spiegel." I said. Instantly he snapped his head at me, but I didn't move away from the window. I sighed some.

"_What?_" He asked. Now he started to sound a bit angry. I sighed.

"Sir, it really was no big deal. He asked me about you and I left. No gunfire, no blood shed. He wanted to know where you were." I told him. The rest of the ride there was silent, and I wouldn't be riding back with him. Once we reached the planet, which I soon found out was Mars, I was shocked but I smiled a bit. I wondered if we might run into good ole Spike. That would be…funny. I don't know why there was so much bad blood between them, and I didn't much care. I would ask Lin later. I had the duty of staying outside of the door, to watch for anything that might screw up Vicious' deal. It would seem that that was all we did anymore. Red Eye this, Red Eye that. I sighed and leaned against the wall adjacent to the door, hand on the hilt of my katana.

Soon a man walked up to us. He had a long black trench, like ours, but it was more bland. There was no gold trimming or crimson lining. I looked at him oddly momentarily. "I'm sorry sir, but you may not enter this door." I said, professionally. He stared at me for a log moment and turned, walking away. The man stopped mid-step and pulled out a hand gun. I looked at it, frozen a moment, then my senses came back to me. I produced my own hand gun and pointed it toward the man as he did me. He charged at me, holding his gun out. I charged at him was well, smirking slightly. He came close enough so that the end of the barrel of the hand gun was a few centimeters from my nose. I did a back step, then a back flip, bringing my foot to his chin. This sent him backwards, landing against the bar. I stepped over to him, placing one of my rubbed combat-boot soles to his throat. I leaned down, putting slight pressure on his throat. He reached of his gun but I pushed it away with my sword sheath. Through cold blue eyes I watched him struggled for a minute, and eventually relax. "I said, no entry." I finished coldly. I didn't kill him, but he would be unconscious for a while now. With long strides, I walked back over to the door where a fellow dog was standing. He applauded me and I sneered. "Don't applaud what I have just done. That is nothing to be proud of." I scoffed. He watched my in disbelief for a minute but returned his attention to the guarding within seconds.

_Author's notes!_

_Wow, this one was fun to write - Yay, yay! I hope you all enjoy this. Please review, however, when you read any of my stores, I really wish to know what you think! _

_Check out my home page for updates on anything else. I also put up some of my non fan fiction there too. Also funny/wise/ any other quotes, links to cool stuff, and some of my/my friend's art._

_Hope you enjoy this chapter Ash and Kenta!_


	5. Shinsetsu Lin

I heard a knock at my door later that night. I rolled over and covered my head with a pillow. "If you want to come in then break the damn door down!" I shouted. With a grunt I rolled back over to stare up at the ceiling, staring blankly. All of my felt numb, like I was just pumped full of Novocain.

"Its Lin." He called.

"I'm too lazy to get up and open the door." I responded. "And I don't know if I can move." I said calmly.

"Please?" He whined. I hadn't known Lin to be one to whine and this made me wonder what was so important that he had to whine at me so that I would open the door. I sighed and grunted, rolling from the bed. I took my sweet time getting to the door, only to open it to Lin standing with a grin on his face. I raised and eyebrow and looked at him oddly for a second. Before slamming the door in his face and dragging my lazy ass back to my uncomfortable rock hard cot of a crap hole bed. "Come on!" He shouted. "Please, just let me in." He said, sounding serious now. It made my skin crawl when he was the serious. It made me think about how Vicious-esque he was becoming. I suppose that what happens when you spend so much time with one person, it almost drives you crazy….doesn't it?

Groaning heavily, I dragged myself back to the door and opened it, looking at Lin with a 'this-better-be-good-because-if-it-isn't-you-should-start-running-now' look. His eyes widened a bit and he stepped forward, bravely. I watched him and took a step back, and suddenly, my tired little brain started playing the tango. I shook that feeling and leaned against the wall as he stepped into my small, cold sterile room. I let out another heavy sigh. He turned and looked at me with a slight smiled. "You're little guard friend from earlier told Vicious about what you did." He said casually.

"Oh? And how does the all mighty omniscient Lin know this?" I asked, cocking my head to the right, watching him through tired blue eyes. He sighed and looked at me like 'you've got to be kidding' or maybe it was 'what are you…stupid?' I wasn't sure.

"Well, I am always there." He cocked back. "Its my job."

"Job? You call that a job? Its like he's hired you to stalk him." I sassed. Lin growled slightly so I decided not to try my luck, and stepped down. He sighed and looked at me. "Okay!" I said holding my hands up in surrender. Lin is another one of those 'doom, doom, doom to whom ever is stupid enough to piss me off' guys. More Vicious-esqueness. Its one of those things that would be unwise to tell him so, I just thought it, instead of opening my mouth and showing my gold's worth of idiocy by doing so. "Anyway…what was so what happened?" I asked.

"He smiled…only slightly. It was a twisted smiled, however." He said. My skin crawled again at t he thought of that smile. _Let me out. Let me out NOW! _I grunted at him slightly. I must have please Vicious when I attacked that guy and that…that was the last thing I _ever_ wanted to do.

"Yay." I said sarcastically. "So whats the good news?" I asked. Lin just looked at me like I was crazy and shook his head. I smiled slightly. "I'm not happy because I hate him. I hate him with every thread of my being. And if he died tomorrow, the world would be a better place for me." I said to him. I knew he might run off and tell him so I smiled slightly, looked up, and looked directly into Lin's eyes. "So run and tell him, little rabbit." I said cockily. Lin just looked at me, sighed and shrugged his broad shoulders.

"Why?" He asked. "He wouldn't care if you hated him, we all do." He said simply. I stared at him in disbelief for a long moment. He hated Vicious too? What a plot twist! I sighed and shook my head slightly.

"Yeah, well the woman or man that would love that, is crazy…" I said and walked over, plopping my self down on my bed. Lin looked at me sharply for a minute then walked over and sat down next to me.

"There was one woman, you know." Lin started. I looked at him and my eyes widened. I plopped my head onto his lap and looked up at is squared and aging face like a child.

"OOOH! Tew me a stowy Win." I said, jutting my bottom lip out, staring him with big eyes. He sighed slightly and leaned against my back board. He cracked his knuckles and looked back at me. "I suppose you met Spike?" He asked. "The man at the bar. Spike used to be a member of the Syndicate, as you also know, but he got out. There was a woman, named Julia whom was loved by both Spike and Vicious. One day, Spike and Vicious were on a mission together, and something happened. Spike ended up wounded horrible" He paused to take in and exhale a big breath. "Well, Spike ended up very injured, and was taken in and taken care of by Julia. Spike fell in love with her then, but didn't know that Vicious was in love with her as well. When they found out about each other's love for Julia they began to fight, becoming rivals then. This severed their brother-like bond. Spike got out of the Syndicate somehow, and ever since, the two have been fighting with the intentions of killing each other, so that one may have Julia. There's just one problem. Neither of the two of them have seen her in like 30 years…" He finished. I looked up at him then closed my eyes. Taking in a deep breath and exhaling, I reopened them.

"Wow…No wonder he's so cold. And no wonder Spike was all over my about Vicious at the bar…Well….It sucks to be them." I said simply. Lin scoffed at me, staring at me with the same disbelief as I had stared at him with. "I hate Vicious. I told you that. Just because he lost his woman, I'm not going to feel any different for him. The fact of the matter is that he is still cruel, and under is command I have become a monster. I hate him I hare him I hate him." I said raising a brow. "No matter what. I'm sorry if that offends you, but I hate him. Truly madly deeply." Lin just shook his head and smiled slightly.

"I don't care how you feel about Vicious. I don't like you any more or any less than I do now. You have you're point of view on things, as do I." He said. I smiled some back and rolled over.

"Okay." I said. "Now get out of my room." I said laughing. He left peacefully, and I went to sleep.

_Walking through the arch of bent sakura limbs, their scent filled my nose. I sighed some and walked over to a pond where I could see myself perfectly. My light pink kimono blew in the wind, it seemed to blend with the sakura which was my background. My raven hair billowed in the breeze as I stared at the refection in the water. Suddenly the reflection began to change into pictures and moments from my three years as a Syndicate dog. The water turned crimson as I watched the many men that were slain by my blade die all over again. As if I was reliving the atrocious acts I had committed. Showing me how much of a monster I really had become. Tears streamed from my eyes as I turned to see my mother who stared at me like I was a deformed monster. Her eyes wide with fear. Suddenly the water formed into a mirror and shattered around us. Pieces crucifying me to a tree. A particularly large piece formed into a katana and, as I watched with horror, slashed my mother throat and drove itself threw her stomach. Her death replayed before my eyes and a voice beckoned to me 'See what you've done Kasumi….You've killed her…You've killed her. Monster, monster….' and the voice faded from my ears as I dropped to the ground woundless. I found myself sitting in front of the water now, painted as I geisha, brushing my long hair. There was a reflection in the water along side me. It was him, the man I hated with all of my heart. Vicious. He sat beside me and held me close….he kissed me._

I sat up in my bed spitting and crying. I cussed my head off then screamed and screamed until my throat was dry. I thought that if that were to ever happen, I'd kill myself on the spot. I felt betrayed and used. Like I was molested by someone. I had betrayed my own emotions, my own heart in my dreams. I had killed my mother then kissed my official number one rival. I knew I didn't kill my mother, but as anyone who had witnessed a murder or death would feel, I felt as though I had shoved the blade into her myself. Guilt is a powerful emotion. Its strong enough for one to kill themselves. Some people can't escaped the false guilt and it turns into depression. Sometimes it becomes so deep that one simply cannot get back, and so they drown in it as they walk each day. Carrying that weight and that pressure. It drives some people, dare I say it? Insane..

Insanity was slowly creeping up on me and there was no escape. Like a serial killer creeping up on his victim. Like a drunk driver surging down on an old lady or a child trying to cross the street. I was that victim and that old lady, I was that child and I was about to be hit by a carload of drunken insanity then stabbing mercilessly by it as well. _Joyful joyful fun fun. _ How about that paranoid fear as well? That what if. 'What if I don't wake up tomorrow? Or what if I _do_? What if something happens and the people I care about get hurt because of me? What if when I wake up tomorrow and I see something I don't want to?' That creeping paranoia. The more I think about it the more paranoid I become. The more paranoid I become the closer to insanity I climb with every second of every day. And with each tick and tock that passes me closer to insanity the more I become like Vicious. The more Vicious-esque I am, _the more I want to die. _

I sighed as I slid down into the sudsy, hot bubble bath filled water. The scent of the candles and bubble bath mixed with the sound of soft flute music from my CD player mixed to form one big assault on my senses. The marble of the tub was nice too. All of these things allowed my mind to wander peacefully. My mind wander to thoughts of Gren. I told him I would never forget him, and I never would so long as I live. I also, however, would never forgive myself for just leaving like a chicken. For just writing a note instead of saying goodbye properly. I sighed and rolled over in the sudsy water, staring at the wooden cabinets across from me.

There was a knock at the door a few moments later and I groaned slightly. "May come in?" Lin's voice sounded. I sighed and thought for a moment. I looked over the water seeing that my form was completely concealed by a camouflage forest of bubbles and called back to him, permitting him to stop my thoughts before _I _drove _myself_ insane. Moments later Lin's figure enter the door which creaked as he closed it behind him. He looked a little taken aback by all of the scents that mixed and instantly socked you in the nose when you walk in. Lin looked me directly in the eyes during the whole duration of his visit. You have to admire a man with honor. I smiled slightly at him.

"Something troubling you, Lin-chan?" I asked. He shook his head, but I could see the anger and confusion brewing in his eyes. "Lin-chan, you can tell me." I said. He shook his head again.

"Its nothing. Its just" He paused, "Really hard to be in here without becoming red in the cheeks." He said. I smiled and laughed slightly.

"Lin, I'm sure you've seen a female's body before. If not then…well, never mind." I said and laughed again. He shared my laugh with me. "So what's really up? You don't usually come and hang out with me when I'm in my tub." I said.

"I don't know. Shin went off to some bar somewhere and I really don't feel like hanging out with Vicious or his dogs." He said.

"We're all Vicious' dogs, you know." I said shortly. He smiled slightly.

"I suppose so. You know, you're easy to talk to." He said. I smiled to him and closed my eyes for a second.

"You too Lin-chan." I said. With that he stood from the counter.

"I think I'll wait for you out there." He said. I nodded slightly.

"I'll be out momentarily." I said as he closed the door. I took a few more minutes in the warm water and stepped out, looking at myself nude in the mirror. There was a long, thin scar that ran from right between my breast down to my belly button. This was from where I was captured by some rogue group of some kind of hunters and sold to a science lab where they did tests on me. Believe it or not, they can do that… Nice guys though, they didn't knock me out before cutting me open. I escaped there and came here, as big as they were, they were wise not to mess with the Syndicate. If you take the largest corporation around and multiply it by ten, you still don't have the numbers that was have. It's a lose-lose situation to challenge us. You can kill one but ten more will take and avenge his place.

I wrapped the towel around myself and pulled the pin from my still dry hair, allowing it to fall about me. I sighed and opened the door, walking past Lin who was sitting on my bed, over to my dresser. I pulled out a new uniform, looking at it. I shook my head and headed back to the bathroom when I felt a hand at my shoulder. I was spun around and pressed to a wall, Lin's body against mine. He pressed his Lips to mine…but I did not struggle.

…………

_Author's notes:_

_Wow guys, don't ask what that last part was about…I just have to keep this storyline alive. . _

_Thank you to Ash, whom reviews every chapter of this with encouragement. I still recommend his story to you, it will make you either a.) want to cry b.) cry… or h.) Angry!_

_I'd appreciate it if a lot of you would review. I'd like to know what you all think! _

_Domo Arigato!_


	6. Ai Shiteru?

It took my about another hour for it to hit me. When it did it hit me…like a ton of bricks. Though the bricks were metaphorical, I still got the after headache. My brain hurt. Suddenly a whole wave of thought washed over me, cold like the ocean's water in the winter time. I was feeling something. No, not love…more like confusion. I couldn't love after my mother. I figured that if I got close to anyone they would get hurt, just as she did. The three years spent with Vicious have made me loveless.

When my brain finally caught up to y body I was dragging myself blankly down the hall. I stared at the gold trimmed crimson carpet that my feet were scuffling so innocently. It was hard to concentrate on anything other than what had just happened. Many thoughts raced through my pounding head. _ Would Lin tell Shin, and if so…what would Shin say? Why did I care? WHATS GOING ON! _I just wanted to rip my head from my shoulders and play football with the imaginary man down the hall. Go long. I was just wracking my brain. I needed some serious help. I knew the one person I could go to, but if I went, I would have to stay there. And If I stayed…I'd be killed. At that very moment, I didn't care at all. Next stop, Callisto.

…………

Now my feet were once again planted firmly on familiar ground. Callisto was still as cold as hell…Or hell frozen over, I suppose. With ease I found my way to the Blue Crow Bar. I knew Gren would be there, it was that time of night. I stared at the door, wondering what would be the consequences. What in my future would coming here alter?

I sighed and yanked back the door. The annoying creak-clink-clunk of the door sounded and once again many guns were turned on me. I grinned wildly and sniffed, widened my eyes and threw out my arms. "Man! That never gets old!" I cried. All attention was turned back to Gren who was playing that same sad song. The song named after the woman that got between a bond between two brother-like men. I sighed and walked over, sitting in a chair at the closest table to the stage I could get. So many of the men were ogling Gren. I laughed sort of and smiled to Gren, whom wouldn't look at me. Suddenly the smile dropped from my lips. I knew that he was upset about my leaving.

As soon as he got off stage I ran to him and hugged him. Grin stiffened and looked at me, before relaxing slightly. I sight and set my forehead against his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Gren. I didn't want to leave. I had to, you have to understand. Because of my duty, my obligation. If I stayed they would have killed me, you have to under stand that." I pleaded with him. He looked to me through blue eyes filled with sadness.

"Then why did you come back?" He asked, kind of coldly. I sighed some.

"I need advice." I said. He looked away from me then back again.

"Let's not talk here." He said. His smile returned and a small fleck of happiness showed in his eyes. His beautiful, beautiful, blue lake eyes. With that, we were off once again to his apartment. I sat next to him on the couch and leaned my head on his shoulder. "What is it that's bothering you?" He asked. I sighed.

"Lin." I said simply.

"What had he done to you!" He asked, showing a bit of anger. I winced slightly only to relax moments later.

"Nothing bad, as you may think. Its just, I believe he has feeling for me. The only thing is…I don't love him back. I can't love. I have no love left in me." I explained. "Not since my mother." Gren laughed slightly so I looked at him funnily for a second. _Why is he laughing?_

" So young." He said. "You do have love in you, and you do love him, I'm sure. Though you may not know it now, in time you will learn and grow with him, you will love him. Its not that you don't have love, its that you are afraid to show it. He's not going to hurt you, nor will you him." He said. I stared at him in disbelief. That was possibly one of the most wise and intelligent things that anyone had ever said to me. I looked into Gren's aged face. A face weathered by time, by hurt, by joy. He wasn't old, but he had seen many things that one mortal being should never have to see.

I wasn't quite sure what he meant, but I thanked him anyway.

"I just want you to know that I can't stay much longer. I'd love to stay forever, if you'd let me…Oh how I'd love that. However, right now, I don't have a choice." I said and closed my eyes, taking in a big breath. Just then my radio crackled at me, the signal that someone was trying to contact me. I picked up the radio and turned it off. "Screw it." I said quietly and put it down. Gren looked at me oddly for a moment. "It was a…Bill collector?" I said and smiled. He laughed at me. I stayed another hour with him, laughing and talking, sharing and telling. I left reluctantly and headed for my pod.

Once I reached HQ, I was greeted by silence. There was no one there. Someone obviously had tried to contact me about some big mission that I probably shouldn't have missed. Just as I went to turn and walk to my room, pod came flying in. About half the people that left returned. Many of the good men were wounded and bleeding badly and suddenly it hit me to go and find Lin. I searched forever but couldn't find him. Right in the middle of my spasm I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to be face to face with Lin, who was smiling at me but was wounded rather badly. He had a gash at his right eyebrow and was holding his ribs, his right arm hung uselessly, and he had a gash in his left leg. I sighed and set my head gently against his un wounded arm. "Come with me." I said, dragging him to my room. I knew Lin well enough to know that he wouldn't go to the infirmary even if Vicious himself were to order him to go. I sat him down and went on my way to find bandages.

I returned with the bandages, a thread and needle, some disinfectants, tweezers, and a knife. Lin had generously already taken his coat and shirt off, and was waiting for me when I get back with a grin. I smiled at him slightly. "Can you take a lot of pain?" I asked.

"Yes." He said. I smiled.

"Good, because, there will be a lot of it." I replied, sitting net to him. First step, use the knife to get the bullet from his right shoulder. Unfortunately it hadn't gone through, so I dug lightly at the bundled flesh until I found the bullet that was indeed imbedded in his shoulder. Using some tweezers I plopped the bullet onto the stand directly adjacent to my bed. Once I finished, I disinfected it and bandaged his shoulder. Next stop, the ribs. I found he had a big gash there too. One of the opposing morons must have had a sword. I carefully but tightly wrapped his ribs after putting antibiotics on it, then smiled to him. Now I had to remove his pants. I blushed as I did so, but I had to get the wound at his leg. Taking the antibiotics, I cleaned and bandaged that wound. Now all that was left was to sew up that gash in his right eye brow. Taking the needle, which had been soaking in disinfectant, I began to sew the gash at his right eyebrow. Lin never winced once. The was a little blood that dripped from his torn flesh, but it soon stopped when I finished sewing. Then I gently wrapped some bandages around his fore head. He smiled and me and brought his left hand up to my cheek. I smiled back and closed my eyes. Maybe Gren was right, maybe I would grow to love this man.

I told Lin to stay where he was and went to his room to get him a clean pair of pants. His current pants were ripped and gashed. I grabbed up a pair of black knits and bought them back to him, laying them on my bed next to him. He gratefully pulled them on, but had a hard time doing so with only one hand. It may be wrong to laugh at a handicap person, but if you saw him with his one hand, grunting to get his pants up, you'd laugh too.

After that, I helped him down to the mess hall, where Shin greeted us. His worst was a gash at the ribs. He had a gash on his eyebrow as well, but on the other side. I laughed slightly at the convenience of it all. I sat Lin down at the table and left him with his younger brother, to get him some food. Nancy was serving something that backwashed into a motel toilet, but I got it for Lin anyway. I brought that and a glass of water to him, setting it in front of him. "Eat." I said, waving my hands at him. He looked at it oddly for a moment but began to eat. "Shin, you should eat too. If you'd like, I can get it for you." I said. Shin shook his head and told me that he could et it, because he wasn't nearly in as bad a shape as Lin.

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught something gray. I turned to see vicious, whom has a large gash at his right cheek that he hadn't bother to take care of. As he walked I could see that he was attempting not to limp. For a fraction of a second I felt bad for him. This was long enough for me to tell Lin that I would be back, and for me to walk to Vicious, who looked upon me coldly as he had always done. I sighed some. "I'm sorry for not being at the mission, Sir." I said and bowed lightly. He grunted at me. "Allow me to bandage your wounds, to make up for it?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No. Leave me." He said.

"Sir, with all due respect, I think you should have someone clean them. They'll get infected. If they do, you wont be able to fight. If you get gangrene and you could die. Judging by the gash at your cheek, you wouldn't live long, catching gangrene there." I said. He looked at me crossly. "Please?"

"Fine." He said and turned on heel. I followed him back to his own room. I had to hold in a gasp, for no one but Vicious himself had ever seen his room. It was amazingly furnished. Crimson carpets, golden lined. His walls has some sort of intricate design that could only be seen if one was close enough. He had a huge bed in the corner where he now sat. "There is a first aid kit in my closet, top shelf. You will find every thing you need." He said. I walked to his closet and opened it to find many, many uniforms. _Big surprise._ I did, in fact, find the kit and took it down, walking to the now shirtless Vicious. More held in gasps. I first took out a sterile needle and thread, dousing his cheek with disinfectant first. Vicious neither flinched nor grimaced. You have to admire such a stoic response.

"Vicious, sir…" I paused and gulped. "For me to be able to bandage the wound on your leg, you have to remove your…pants." I said and turned away. I heard him stand with a slight grunt, then the metal of his belt hitting the floor. I turned and kneeled, dousing the stab wound on his leg with disinfectant. I then wrapped his leg with bandages, quickly but carefully.

"There you are, sir." I said and turned from him quickly.

"Thank you. You may leave." He said. I quickly made my way out his door and back to the mess hall. Lin and Shin were still there. When they saw me, they both gave me an odd look.

"Call me crazy…" I started as I sat down.

"Okay, crazy." Lin teased. I smiled at him and closed my eyes before opening them wide again.

"Call me crazy BUT…I felt a little bad for the guy. He wont go to the infirmary, and there is no one to bandage him. I felt bad for him, so I did him a favor." I said. "As much as I hate that, that…man." I said. They sighed and looked at me. We spent about ten more minutes before retiring back to our quarters. Or at least Shin did. I walked out onto a deck with Lin. From the deck you could see all of the stars that moved by as we putted along in the big HQ ship. Little white-ish blobs of light floated peacefully by. By international time, it was about 3:30 in the morning. I yawned slightly and leaned against the rail on the deck. What a lovely site to behold…

…………

_Author's notes:_

_Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter._

_I want to say HI! To Ash! Because Ash rox my sox! Hell yes! _

_Okay, done with that now. _

_If you read my Vega story, that's currently on hiatus. Kinda…have…nowhere to go with it. - Heh! Should have the next installments of ILTHYDM up soon. For those of you who don't abriviate well, that I love to hate you Draco Malfoy. _


	7. Koibito

I walked through the base humming an old tune I used to know as a child. It was another folk tune to which the worlds and name I had forgotten, but the tune was still there. It was an ancient tune that had been passed down through the generations in my family, so it wasn't just any kind of ancient. It was _ancient_, ancient. I came to my destination, Vicious' room. Ordinarily I wouldn't go here, but I was called and had no choice. I approached the door and stopped humming once I knocked gently at the door. I heard Vicious call out for me to enter, so I did so.

"You called for me, sir?" I asked, looking to Vicious. He looked up from whatever I was he was doing and smirked slightly. I supposed it was as close to a smile as any half-crazy guy could muster so I smiled slightly in return.

"There is something I must know." Vicious said before standing and advancing slowly toward me. I gulped but held my position, watching him carefully.

"Yes?" I asked, still watching his every move. I wonder what he was up to. Vicious began a slow pace around me like a wolf when he walks around his next meal. Sizing me up as he walked. When he came full circle he stopped and stood facing me. I looked into his eyes, and realized I shouldn't have. Its like looking into the eyes of a vampire. He could control me with any word he wanted now. Funny how that happens. I saw something in his eyes, some strange emotion, a tiny fleck of something in there. Something other than sadness.

"Why did you take pity on me?" He asked. I raised and eyebrow and looked at him through icy eyes.

"Sir, I take pity on no one. I don't know what you're talking about." I said firmly, still watching him carefully. Vicious began his restless pace around me again.

"You took pity on me when you bandaged me. I could see it in your eyes." He said simply. I shook my head.

"No sir, I was doing my job. To protect and serve you in any means." I said. "When I bandaged you I was simply protecting you from illness." I said. I stopped behind me and I could feel his breath on my neck and I tried my hardest not to shiver. I would never show weakness to Vicious. It would be a grave mistake.

"Hm. That will be all. You are dismissed." He said. I about-faced and left as quickly as I could without being suspicious. First thing first, I needed a shower.

I allowed the hot water to run down my bare skin. I had become dirty again. Not just any dirty, this was under-my-skin dirty. The kind where you scrub and scrub and the dirt wont go away, no matter how hard you try. I scrubbed at my scalp with the shampoo and conditioner, scrubbing and scrubbing. Then I took to the back ob my neck. That was the dirtiest place of them all. I scrubbed at the nape of my neck until it was a nice pink. My ebony hair fell behind me, and clung to my wet body. I sighed and leaned my head against the wall in the shower in front of me, tears streaming from my eyes. Soft crying sobs escaped my lips because I didn't know why I was crying but something ached in me. My heart. It was ripped in half by some unseen force, and the drunken insanity was beating down on me.

I got out of the shower, rapping the white towel around me, tucking the end into the top. I opened the door to my room and walked over to my dresser, pulling out another uniform. I turned around to find a sleeping Lin on my bed. I raised an eye brow and smiled slightly. It was odd, how innocent he looked while he slept. I almost sat down to watch him, but remember that that would be awkward when he woke up, being that I was only in a towel. Taking my fresh uniform, I walked back to my bathroom, pulling them on. Of course, the other uniform was fresh as well, I had only put it on this morning. However, it was dirty, _so dirty_. I decided I would have to take it down on some random planet and burn it, though the only thing that would do was short me one uniform. Oh well, no loss.

Pulling my brush through my hair, I walked back out into my room quietly. As odd and difficult as this may sound, it was an everyday task for me. I have no time to do it any other way. After I threw my clothes in my hamper, I set the brush on top of my dresser then climbed into my bed, gently lifting Lin's arm. I carefully wrapped his arm around me and leaned my head on his chest, going to sleep. I don't know why, but I just needed that little shred of protection. I knew it wasn't possible but it felt as though he could protect me from my own insanity, even as Vicious-esque as he was becoming. It was peaceful there, I couldn't explain it even if I tried. It was like the world around me could crash and burn but I wouldn't care, because I was here.

…………

Later at the mess hall, we met up with Shin and sat at a random table. I felt like I was at high school as gossip had already reached around that I had been called to see Vicious. I shook my head when Shin wanted to know why.

"Esoteric, Shin." I said, teasing him. "Well, actually, he wanted to know why I took pity on him." I said simply.

"Pity?" Lin asked after he gulped down some of whatever it was he was eating. He raised a brow and looked over at me.

"Hey, he said it not me. I was simply doing my job." I said. I sighed some and slammed my forehead on the table before sitting back up. "Don't look at me like that guys. Once again I state: He said it, not me." I finished. They both just shook their head. "You know who I feel bad for?"

"Who?" Lin asked.

"Y….Never mind." I said and shook my head. I was going to tell Lin that he was taking after Vicious, and that's why I felt bad for him… But as it seemed, he didn't look like he much minded. I just shook my head again.

"Tell us." He said calmly.

"Gren." I said. "Because Vicious abandoned him. He looked up to him, he believed in him," I began to become preachy. Maybe I should stand on a table… "And he abandoned him." I said then calmed down. They shook their heads at me.

"Gren was stupid to believe in Vicious." Shin said, looking at me. I looked up at him fiercely. "He should have known Vicious would betray him."

"How could he have? He didn't know him very well. He thought Vicious was another kind face." I said crossly.

"Exactly. He thought." Lin said. "He thought wrong and got himself wrapped up in the tangles web that we all call life." He said. I sighed, it just wasn't enough for me but I ended the subject anyway. I didn't want to talk anymore on the subject. I was becoming homesick for Callisto again, even though it wasn't my home. During the month spent on Callisto with Gren it had become like my home away form home, and I missed it sorely. It was a life I could have gotten used to.

Unfortunately, I already had a life here and previous engagements. A life that there was only one escape to and I just wasn't ready to take that path. With a sigh I stood from the table, telling Lin and Shin that I would be in my room, if they needed me. I headed to the gym anyway. There I ripped off my jacket, throwing it on the ground. I plopped down and pulled off my boots, and took off my tie. With that I rolled up my sleeves and beat the hell out of the punching bag, using it to take all of my anger and anguish out on it. This time, however, I didn't bring it down. They used reinforced chains on it.

A figure stepped from the darkness behind me, though I didn't see it because I was turned the other way, concentrating on the bag itself. "Thought you said you were going to your room." Lin's voice sounded behind me. I jumped about ten feet before turning around.

"Yeah." I said smiling slightly. "After I take this bad from the ceiling again." I finished.

"So that was you?" He asked. I nodded in response and walked toward him. "You're pretty good. I've never seen you in action." He said.

"I'm glad you haven't. I've become a monster, Lin." I said. "I'm taking after Vicious more and more every second of the day and I think I'm going completely insane! I miss Gren because he was so nice and I don't see how anyone could be as cruel to do what Vicious did to him. You're becoming more like Vicious with every passing day, more so than myself and I think I may have fallen in love with you!" I spilled out in one breath. Then I realized that I just spilled everything in me that was bothering the hell out of me and it felt good. My encroaching insanity-wrapped doom just jettisoned itself back about three years. Convenient, because I joined this hell three yeas ago. Then I realized the fault in my last line. I had said everything so fast that I wondered if he even heard what I said. Lin smiled slightly.

"You think so, huh?" He asked slyly. Now I realized that he did hear it, and wondered if he had paid any attention to anything but the last ten words. I sighed and nodded in defeat.

"Yes." I said. There was no backing out of it now, I couldn't lie to him. It was Lin, and Lin could get under your skin. Rhyme unintended. I sighed. "I've been thinking about it since you kissed me. At first I didn't think so, because I thought I couldn't feel love. That's why I went back to Callisto, to talk to Gren about it. I told him I couldn't feel love, he said I could and I do…" I finally finished. Lin looked rather satisfied and brought me into his arms.

"See now, was that so bad?" He asked.

"Lin…" I started.

"Yes?" He asked, holding me back so he could see me clearly.

"Lin. What's wrong with me?"

_Author's notes:_

_Well, Here it is. Sorry I don't have much to say here, I'm kind of, blank minded._

_Ash: Brain Da Mage, eh? Thats got to be the worst most bestest puns ever! I love you in that twisted little best friend way! Keep bing awesome!_

_Also,_

_Thank you to my readers._

_Thank you to Ash, Kenta, and Sarada for their nice reviews and encouragement! Its always nice to see that people enjoy my work._

_Also, please forgive any little mistakes, like ' The Black Crow Bar' which should be ' The _Blue_ Crow Bar.'_

_Enjoy!_


	8. Tenshi no Unmei

I dropped my bag in the hotel room and kicked it hard, sending it flying into the dresser directly between the two beds in the room. Lin appeared behind me a few moments before, seeing my beg fly across the room. I walked over to my bed and plopped face down, shoving my face into the pillow.

"At least he sprung for a nice hotel this time. Instead of a crap-hole roach infested motel." I said.

"Yeah." Lin agreed. I flipped over to stare at the plaster ceiling, closing my eyes for a few minutes. I hated staying away from the HQ in some weirdo hotel. You never know whats gone on in that room…or for a matter of fact on the bed. Suddenly I got creeped out and stood up, walking over and laying down next to Lin on his bed. He looked at me oddly but wrapped the arm he wasn't propping himself up on around me. "Are you alright?"

"This is disgusting." I said, muffled by the fact that I had my face buried in his chest.

"Well, its better than any motel…."He said and smiled lightly.

"But can you imagine what-" I started but was cut off my Lin telling me he'd rather not. I smiled slightly and moved my face from his chest and grinned wickedly. "But think about all of the nasty thing people could have done in this place!" I let out in one breath so that he couldn't cut me off. He grimaced slightly and frowned.

"Thank you, that's just what I need to think about before I go to sleep." He said. I sighed slightly and smiled. "But you have to think about it too!" He said, teasing me. Suddenly many pictures cam flooding into my brain and I spazed so hard that I found myself off of the bed and onto the floor. Lin leaned over, laughing at me. I smirked at him slightly and nodded.

"Laugh while you can Lin." I said. I raised and eyebrow and he held out a hand still laughing. With strong hands he pulled me back onto the bed, wrapping his arms around me. I felt safe but felt strange about it. It was like dating my brother, I'd known him for so long. We remained there for the rest of the night, watching the TV that was in the room. I fell asleep in my uniform, as uncomfortable as it was.

…………

I walked through the hotel halls for a good half an hour or so the next day. It hit me clearly then, that I was lost. I looked around walking past door number 272, which I specifically remember passing before. I sighed and just plopped down in one of the cushiony red chairs, leaning back against it. I slid down, sticking my feet halfway into the abandoned hallway. I sighed and closed my eyes. Ah, the familiar feeling of being completely lost. I then realized that going somewhere without someone was a bad idea. Perhaps the buddy system wasn't so bad after all?

The familiar sound of combat boots tracing down the hall that I was in. I smiled in the thought that the only people I knew who wore combat boots were the good men of the Syndicate. Suddenly my heart sunk when I saw that the combat boots were on the feet of Vicious. As much as I hated him, I hate being lost more.

"Hm." Was the first thing from Vicious' lips. "Lost?"

"Yes." I answered firmly. Half out of respect, half out of hate. " I was searching for a way out. Wouldn't want to be abandoned again." I said sharply. A sadistic half grin appeared on his lips that made my skin crawl. Had it succeeded, it would have been crawling away. In fact, I think it was. No wait, that was just my sanity…

Vicious backed me into a wall, slamming his hands flat palmed against the wall behind me. I looked at him, fear pooling in my eyes. He liked seeing it, and I knew it. He leaned his face down, and roughly pressed his lips to mine. I tried to struggle but he wrapped his arms around me holding me so tight I could hardly breath. I gasped for air as my brain screamed _NO! Betrayer!_ _ Betrayer! Murderer! _It screamed. Vicious grinned sadistically again before stepping back, allowing me to fall to my knees.

"Continue strait then take the third left." He said and began to walk. He then stopped and turned his head, peering at me through glaring eyes. "I suggest that you do not speak of this to Lin." He said. I crawled back into the shadows of the hall until he disappeared. After I could no longer see him I ran through the halls, taking the directions given to me. Lift off in twenty minutes. I found my way to the lobby and stopped running. I forced myself to become nonchalant like always and walked over to Lin.

"Hello." I said and smiled at him. Lin looked to me and smiled slightly.

"Are your ready for this?" He asked. I shook my head telling him not if I had to take another life. He smiled slightly and pet the top of my head. There was nothing I could do about it. I knew in battle I would take out my anger on my victim, although they would be innocent. There was nothing I could do. No matter what, I was stuck like this for the rest of my life. I was to ride with Lin again, though I didn't mind. After all, he was the one I was closest with.

Once again, I was stuck with guard duty. _Joy! Sarcasm sarcasm. _I sighed and shifted my weight from one foot to the other for about two hours, standing like a stiff, watching like a hawk. It was just about the most boring thing I had ever done while working in the Syndicate. No interruptions, no anything…Not that I wanted to have to beat someone up. Or maybe I did? Okay, perhaps some old habits die easy, that or I had finally snapped. With another sigh, I shook my head and leaned against the wall beside the door. I looked over to the other man guarding along side me. A new kid. I shook my head.

"You should get out while you can." I said. "How long have you been aboard?" I asked. He turned to me with wide, innocent eyes that made mine tear up. Boy. He was in for a ride. It looked as though he still held most of his innocence, and all I could do is shake my head.

" Two weeks. Why's that?" He asked. I looked at him through sharp, icy eyes.

"You wont get out alive." I said. "Escape while you can and save yourself a lot of heart break and most of your sanity." I said sharply. He looked at me and smiled a slightly twisted smile. One that was a beginning for one like Vicious'. I just looked down, it was too late, he'd already been corrupted.

"Sanity…" He echoed. We didn't speak for the rest of the hour. On the way back I told Lin about the boy. The only thing he had to say about him was that he was foolish, just like we were. I simply shook my head and looked out the window the rest of the ride back. We were on our way back to HQ when Lin took a left out of the fleet. The radio crackled and he picked it up.

"What are you doing?" I heard Shin's voice come.

"We'll be back." He said firmly and shut his radio off. I looked at him oddly as he shut the engine off, five minutes later.

"What _are_ you doing?" I asked, looking at him oddly still. Lin turned to me through depressed eyes.

"Why?" Is all he asked. I still didn't understand, so I went to ask him what he was talking about but he cut me off. "Why did you kiss him?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes. "You knew I loved you and you kissed him! You said you hated him." He yelled to me. Tears spilled from my eyes.

"Lin! I didn't want to!" I cried. "It was Vicious who kissed me…. I… I couldn't breath, I couldn't get away. He told me not to tell you!" I said. Lin's eye became wide as he ran over and embraced me.

"I'll kill him!" He shouted.

"No! Its not that I'm sticking up for him, and I'm not saying you can't do it but… He's too good. He… He… He'll kill you." I said, sobbing strongly now. " I don't want to see anyone hurt! I'm sick of all the violence of all the death!" I shouted.

"Okay. Okay. I won't go after him." He said after seeing how frantic I was." He wiped away my tears, tear still spilling from his own eyes. I sighed and set my head against his chest.

"Can we just go…home…now?" I asked. He sighed and hugged me one last time. With that we went to the seats and were off. Once back at HQ I silently headed to my room. Lin followed after me. I turned to him and told him to wait in my bedroom. I needed a shower, badly. A shower as hot as I could get it, so that's just what I did. I took out some sleeping clothes and walked into the bathroom. I locked the door telling Lin that no matter what, not to open it. I pulled off all of my clothes and threw them harshly to the floor and threw the red pants and gray shirt onto the sink counter, pulling the red ribbon from my hair.

I walked over to the bath tub and turned on the hot water until the water made my skin pink, and hopped in. I pulled the curtain around and pulled the tab that closed the faucet, forcing the water up a second pipe and out the shower head, allowing it to rain hot droplets onto my bare back and hair. It burned slightly but it wouldn't matter soon…

I took the bottle of soap from the eye level shelf and stepped away from the water. Dumping the soap onto my right arm, I picked up the wash cloth and began rapidly scrubbing at my hot skin, tears silently spilling from my blue eyes. Once my skin was satisfactorily red, I did this to my other arm, then my legs and feet and eventually my whole body. I then dumped shampoo into my hair and scrubbed wildly at that, doing the same with conditioner. I once again washed myself completely with the extremely hot water, then shut the water off. I then stepped from the shower, and grabbed the towel, wrapping it around myself. I looked at myself in the mirror, waiting until the pink disappeared. I then pulled on the red pants and the gray spaghetti strap shirt, sighing slightly. I didn't want to alarm Lin. I didn't want him to know what I had just done to myself….It would be too much for him. I wouldn't allow him to go crazy, not while I'm still sane anyway. I grabbed a hair clip and pulled my hair back, twisting the long black lock upwards, and clipping the clip around them, allowing it to hold my hair back. A few strands fell separately in different places on my forehead.

With one last look in the mirror I picked up the uniform, unlocking and opening the door, and walking to my hamper. I threw my clothes into the hamper and turned to Lin, who was sitting on my bed watching me. I smiled to him and walked over, sitting next to him on my bed. I gently set my head against his now healed and fully functional shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me and set his head against mine. I closed my blue eyes. The Angel of Fate was shining upon us.

"Lin, I think I love you."

_Author's notes: _

_Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of…..** Betrayed**!_

_Oi and Ya-ho! _

_Thank you to Doom-Song8 for the Vicious thing! Though I'm sure that wasn't quite the idea they were thinking of x-x but hey, Vicious isn't one of those ' I now confess my undying love for you!' guys. He's not going to go all sweet._

_I apologize if Lin doesn't sound so Lin-like, but its hard to capture such a background character. He's important, yes, but you barely ever see him._

_Also, still more thanks to Ash. You should STILL go and check out Deception, because it ROX! Chyes!_

_Also, check out my Draco fic, and Aira's Alliance Realliance! And my home page! Because you know you want to sign my guest book and give me e-hugs! _

_**Stay awesome reviewers! ** _


	9. Dame Yume

I sighed and woke up, looking around my room and over at the peacefully sleeping Lin. I wondered how late he stayed up, because he was wide awake once I fell asleep. I shook my head and gently removed his arm from my waist so as not to wake him up. I leaned over and kissed his forehead before slowly standing, still in what turned out to be a futile attempt at trying not to wake him. He opened his eyes and looked at me with a smile. I raised and eyebrow and smiled at him. "Morning, early bird." I said with much sweet-coated-sarcasm as I could. It was about twelve in the afternoon.

"When did you wake up?" He asked and sat up, rubbing his eyes slightly.

"Five." I said as seriously as I could muster, of course I was only kidding.

"What? You stayed up until about twelve last night!" He said.

"I was kidding Lin. I woke up just a few minutes ago." I said laughing slightly.

"Oh." He said, smiling slightly. He then grabbed me and threw me down, attempting to tickle me. Little did he know, pain and pleasure are one in the same for me. I can control them. It only hurts if I allow it, and it only tickles if I allow it to. Pain and pleasure are only a state of mind, you can control it by telling yourself that it isn't there, or that it is. It depends on what you want. He sighed some, watching my blank face. "Don't tell me you're not ticklish." He said. "_Everyone_ is ticklish."

"Even Vicious?" I asked and raised a brow at him. He looked a little flustered and dropped his head.

"Personally, I wouldn't know…" He started. "But _you_ have to be ticklish!" He started tickling me again. I decided to humor him and allow myself to be ticklish. It was strange, because I hadn't been tickled by anyone by my mother, and I hadn't been tickled by her since I was a young child. That was a long time past. I rolled around on the bed, laughing loudly and obnoxiously, such as was my stupid laugh. The one that I had hated since birth.

We didn't hear the knock at the door, and it came open. It was Shin standing at the door, eyebrow raised. I supposed that Lin hadn't told him. Of course, it must have looked incredibly awkward to see Lin sitting atop of me, hands on my ribs. I turned my head to look at him, eyes wide. I sighed slightly and began to laugh hard. How awkwardly hilarious it was, maybe if your were insane.

"Hey Shin! I guess this must look weird, ne?" I asked innocently. I suppose he didn't know what to say, which would explain why he turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. I smiled up at Lin. "Well, that was awkward. Perhaps you should go and talk to him." I told him. He sighed and nodded to me, standing and rushing out the door after Shin. I stood and reached for my hair brush. One I located it, I pulled it roughly though my long ebony hair a few times. I then pulled hair back into a high pony tail and took my clothes off, changing into some workout clothes. I then made my way to the gym, to my pounding bag. I opened the doors, flicked on the light and walked to the bag. I beat the hell out of that for a few minutes, before I heard Lin's voice behind me. I turned around.

"Shin's okay." He said before I could ask. "He just thought it an awkward position and left." He said. "He's not angry or upset, or anything." He finished.

"That's good. It was quite the awkward moment." I said. Lin nodded and walked over to me. "Hey, can I ask a favor?"

"Anything, you know that." He said and smiled slightly, looking to me.

"Will you spar with me?" I asked, tilting my head. "I'll try not to become ferocious." I said. He nodded and took off his uniform, save his pants and socks. I walked with him to the bamboo weapons rack, and we both pick up bamboo Katanas. I looked at him and bowed, just as he did. With that we lunged at each other, clashing bamboo. That probably sounds stupid, but hey, we can't clash metal if there is not metal to clash. Empty thunking sounds filled the air around us as our swords collided, making somewhat of a rhythmic sound. Almost like a fast-beating heart, one much like my own. Finally our swords met at such an angle that our faces were inches apart. I smirked back at him as he looked at me. We both were pressing all of our weight against the swords. "You're really good at this, Lin." I said.

"I'd hate to half to be someone to face you. You're someone not to screw with." He said, raising a brow, the same smirk on his lips. I then realized that his smirk was totally hot, but shook that from my head. "Alright, if one of us drops our swords before the other, someone will get hurt. On three. One, tow three." He finished. We both jumped back a distance and dropped our swords. I walked over to him and held out a hand, as was traditional for me to do, when finished sparing with someone. Lin grabbed my hand, shook it once, then pulled me into his arms. "You're quite the dangerous one, Kasumi." He said. I smiled a bit.

"What's a girl to do? I can't do much about it but stop fighting, and you know I can't do that." I told him. I then noticed Lin's muscular body. Nicely shaped but not grotesquely shaped and bulging, like some megalomaniac matador. I sighed and smiled some, staring for a moment before shaking my head of the thought.

I had a nicely shaped body as well, as some might say. Also not grotesque and bulging. Muscled legs, for the big amount of running around and kicking that I did. Slender but toned arms, for the gun and sword handling that I did. Nice ass, and not huge, but not small boobs. A…babe…as I've been called. That was one of my peeves. Men's pathetic perverted little names for women. Names like Chick and Babe…but one in particular bothered me. Doll Face. It reminded me of how shallow people really are, anymore. Looks. Beauty this, handsome that. It disgusted me.

I turned to Lin and smiled, stepping back. I bowed to him and stood up. "Thank you Lin-chan." I said. "Well, I must go and take a shower." I said, and turned to walked away. Lin ran up after me, walking along side me. He smiled to me as I took my hair down, letting if flow freely. I walked along until we reached Lin's room, and stopped. "Later." I said and walked off to my own room. Once there I opened the door then shut it again, once I was safely inside. I locked it, looking around to make sure there was no one there. People, for some reason, seemed to like doing that. Fortunately, I was alone. I stripped all of my clothes, save my bra and underwear, and walked to the dresser. I pulled all fresh clothes from the dresser and walked into my bathroom, turning my shower on. I then stripped the remainder of my clothing and stepped into the hot water.

The water poured onto my skin and I let out a heavy sigh. No need to scrub my skin or scalp off this time. No meetings with Vicious, which was completely and totally a good thing. I sighed as the water poured over my ebony hair and bare back, washing the sweat and worry away. I turned to face the jet of water, letting it pour over my face. I closed my eyes as I poured some soap into my hand and washed my face with it, stepping back under the water, I washed my face. Next I washed my hair with soap and conditioner, then the rest of me. About twenty minutes later I shut the water off and stepped from the water, wrapping the towel around me. I looked at myself in the mirror for quite some time. I thought back to myself as a child. She'd hate to see me in such a profession, but I'm sure she'd love Lin, in fact, she did. I sighed some and peered into my sharp ice blue eyes. Eyes hardened by many years as a professional murderer, eyes that had once belonged to an innocent little girl who used to skip through flowers and sing happy songs. "Kakine no, kakine no ma ga ri ka do. Takibi da takibi da, Ochi ba taki. Ata ro-oka, ata ro-oyo. Kita kaze pipu. Fui tei ru." I sung to my mirror. With another sigh, I turned from the mirror and began to change into the clean clothes, throwing the towel from myself onto the floor.

Once fully dressed, I picked up the dirty undergarments and towels, bundling them. I brought them out, throwing them into the almost full hamper. _Chikusho! I'll have to do laundry tomorrow. _I thought, then walked over, plopping down onto my bed. I threw the coat from the bed along with my tie, leaving my black shirt slightly open. I laid back on my bed and rolled over, facing the wall. Today had gone completely well, no Vicious no nothing. Of course, today was far from over, but I was very tired from all of my exercise. I closed my eyes, just for a second, in an attempt to sleep. It was useless. I found that I couldn't sleep without Lin.

Slowly I stood from my bed and walked out of my room in my socks, pants, and slightly opened shirt down to his room. I opened the door quietly, and looked around. No sign of Lin, accept for the faint sound of the shower going. I smiled and snuck into his room. Walking soundlessly to his bed, I crawled onto it and tucked myself into the corner, facing the room instead of the wall. I then closed up my shirt, minus one button so as not to smother myself in shirt. It was a few more minutes before Lin emerged from his bathroom, in nothing but a towel. I blushed madly and became completely soundless, with an attempt not to laugh at the fact that he had no idea that I was there.

He was humming some sort of Chinese tune. Very happy and upbeat. I watched him carefully as he walked. With his hair wet, he looked much like his little brother Shin, only older. I smiled and watched as he walked over to is hamper, throwing his dirty clothes into the hamper. He then made his way to his dresser, still oblivious to my presence in his room. As soon as he pulled out his uniform, he reached for his towel. "Hey!" I shouted with a smirk. He threw his hand from his towel and it remained on, thankfully. He turned to me with raised brow. I smiled and waved. "I hoped you were going to change in your bathroom, and was going to wait until you came back out to surprise you. But I figured you wouldn't want me to see you completely naked, just as I wouldn't want you to see me completely naked." I said. He smiled slightly and held up a finger, rushing into the bathroom. He then came back out, changed into everything but shoes, tie, and trench.

"So, what would you have done if that towel fell?" He asked. I smirked slightly.

"You know, I really can't say as though I know. That would have been more awkward that the previous moment with Shin." I said. He smiled and walked over to me, sitting on his bed. "Lin…"

"Yes?" He asked, wrapping an arm around me.

"You look a lot like your brother, when your hair is wet." I said. He smiled some and nodded. He then let go of me and plopped backward on his bed, and I followed suit.

"That could have something to do with us being brothers." He said. I smiled slightly and rolled over on my side, setting my head on his chest. " I have to go on a mission alone with Vicious tomorrow." He said seemingly out of nowhere. He then rolled over as well, making my head fall onto my arm. He wrapped both of his strong arms around my and pulled me on top of him. I laid there for a little bit, unsure of what to do. Soon I felt Lin's chest rising and falling whilst he slept. I smiled and placed my ear over his hear, listening to his strong heart beat. A heart beat I was sure to miss, if anything were to happen to him. I lifted my head form his chest and shook my head of those horrible thoughts. Nothing could happen to him, he was with Vicious, and Vicious and Lin were actually really close, but so were Gren and Vicious…

Arg! I just couldn't get the horrible thoughts to leave me. I felt as though something horrible would happen. Surely nothing could happen to Lin, he was the last thing holding my sanity together. If I lost him, I'd go completely and utterly insane.

I shook my head again and set it against his chest, over his strong heartbeat. I soon found the mixture of Lin's scent and heartbeat put me to sleep. Nightmares were soon to follow, but not just in my dreams...

_Author's notes:_

_Thank you to Doom-Song8 and Ash! For being awesome! Well, the next chapter is my last. The last chapter should be longer than my normal three pagers, so watch out. I'm sorry for this being so short but, If I tried to extend it, it would become monotonous, so there would be no point in posting it 'cause no one would read._

_Thank you to all who have and will read! And thank you to anyone who reviews! _

_Be sure to drop me a line in my guest book on my homepage. That would be totally awesome of you! Nyuk Nyuk Nyuk_.


	10. Ja, Odaiji ni

_I'm sorry to all of you whom loved my story - Unfortunately I have to end it here. Not because I hate it, ( actually I love it!) but if I drag it out, it would become tedious and stupid. So, sadly after ten chapters, I come to an end. _

_Please don't hate this story for its ending but, because of the episodes I based it around, I had to end it with much tragedy. Thank you to all who have and will review, and thank you for reading! Perhaps I will attempt to write more of my stories like this! _

_Heads up, its graphic. Very, very graphic._

**Thank you Ash and Doom-Song8, whom reviewed just about every chapter. I enjoyed your reviews.**

…………

I spent many hours of the morning in my room, just watching Lin sleep. He look innocent, untroubled. I felt so safe in his arms. I realized something in so few hours: I loved him. I also realized that every life, big and small was important to the universe, and no one person has the right to take the life of another. From spider to human being, from rat to horse, every life is important. Lin had come to mean so much to me in such a small time. Gren was right. I grew with him and a love between us blossomed. I hadn't known him that long but he was the most important person in my life, even if I hadn't wanted it to be that way.

There was once a time where to me, no one else mattered. It used to be, if I saw a spider, I would crush it just because it was there. Love was nonexistent in my heart and then one single person came. He changed me. Like on waters a flower, he watered me with his love and I grew. Now, I needed to turn my leaves toward the sun and grow.

…………

Well, 'you can't always get what you want, but if you try some times you get what you need.' That's how that old song goes, right? I suppose when it was written in 1969 it wasn't intended for the ears of we 2071ians. It must not apply to me, however, because all I've ever done is try and see where it got me? This must sound selfish, but I wish that… for at least one day the world _would_ revolve around me. Maybe then I could fix this broken shell of mine.

I suppose that one should never have that much power. One would become power mad, like Vicious. He's very close to ruling the Syndicate. As soon as the four corpses, as Vicious calls them, die…He'll take over. God I hope I die before then…

I suppose also you're supposed to be brave and push on for a reason, but its useless when all hope is lost. That helpless useless lame feeling that creeps upon you without warning and feasts upon your mind, making you tell yourself that you should die, that you're useless, helpless. _Give up, give in, there's no way you'll win. Its hopeless, you're useless. Monster…Monster. _However, no matter what the circumstance you must never give up. No matter how hard it gets, don't give up. Then you really are useless.

I watched with fear as Lin boarded that pod with Vicious, as it kicked and took off, as my life flashed before my eyes.

They say that's what happens when you die, your life flashes before your eyes. I guess it wasn't all of my life, unless my life only truly began when my mother died. Perhaps that what really altered my future, her death. They also say that it only gets worse before it gets better, and that's true. But from my standing point things look like they'll never get any better. I guess that's just how things go.

…_No! Mother don't leave me! This can't be happening!…_

…_She's perfect Vicious. Welcome to the Syndicate, Miss Miyazaki…_

…_Hello Miss Miyazaki, My name is Lin, and this is my little brother, Shin…_

…_I just thought you should know, he's abandon you here…_

…_We're all Vicious' dogs, you know…_

…_Why did you take pity on me?…_

…_Lin, I think I love you…_

… _Yeah, I was looking for a way out. Wouldn't want to be _abandoned_ again…_

What part of that had altered my future? Where did I go wrong? Was it when I stepped into the ruddy old bar, with the stupid bell. _Ching!_ There goes my life. _Ching!_ There goes my future. _Ching! _And my sanity too. Out the door and down the street it went, out of my reach forevermore.

As I turned away from the landing deck I felt suddenly dizzy and fell to the floor. Shin ran over to me, picking my head up and coddling it in his lap, yelling for help. I pushed myself up and away form him and a disoriented me ran down the hall to my room, only to throw herself onto her bed and cry insanely. I knew that something bad was going to happen, I just couldn't figure out what. I was hoping that Lin was safe, and that if it was bad it would happen to Vicious. Honestly, if he died tomorrow, it would only make things better for me. Like re-glued pieces.

I spent many hours at my usual beating bag. This time there was no Lin to surprise me, no sparing partner today. How could something feel so wrong? It cut me deeply to think that something was going to happen. I suppose that I really took my anguish and all of my other emotions out on that bag, at least more than usual. This time, I broke the bag itself. I had a short laugh at that as I walked away, no one ever figured it was me. To add to my problems, now even the shower felt strange. This time I wouldn't be able to scrub away my troubles, soap and hot water couldn't help this problem. It couldn't help wonder what I could have been, what might have been if my mother hadn't been murdered. Then something hit me: I'd been in the Syndicate and I hadn't come any closer to figuring out who it was, or why my mother was involved with the Syndicate. Something was seriously wrong.

…………

Vicious returned several hours late into the night, but I was waiting for him when he returned. Actually, I was waiting for Lin. Vicious descended from the pod with bruises and cuts, but no Lin to follow. My heart sank and I ran to Vicious shouting.

"Where's Lin? What did you do to him!" I screamed. I was backhanded about a foot, landing hard against a crate that was there. On impact, I folded in half then slammed backward again, slamming my head into the crate for the second time. I looked up at Vicious who had become a black, gold, and gray blur in my eyes.

"He dead." He growled. My eyes widened as I heard these words. Suddenly my vision cleared and I stood up, rushing to Vicious.

"You Bastard! You bastard you kill him!" I screamed. Instead of being backhanded, I had a hand grasped tightly around my throat.

"Silence yourself or you will _be_ silenced." Vicious snapped. I glowered and pushed myself away, swinging at him as I flew backwards. " I did not kill your precious Lin. The fool jumped in front of me when I was shot at." He sneered. I narrowed my eyes at him and wrapped my slender fingers around the hilt of my katana at my side.

"_What?_"I snapped back. "Who shot at you?"

"Its no matter of yours. You do not know him, I'm sure." He snapped back at me. I glowered. "We were on Callisto, and seeing as you said you did nothing while you were there, you couldn't possibly know him." He said. My eyes widened at this.

"Gren!" I shouted. Vicious snapped his head around to look at me. I saw a strike of anger come to his eyes and he wrapped his hand around his katana as well.

"_You met him?_" He hissed. After a few minutes of tense stare-down, Vicious relaxed and that positively evil grin formed upon his lips. That sadistic grin that made my skin crawl from my muscle and onto the floor. A few more moments passed and he spoke once more "It doesn't matter. He is dead as well. _There is nothing you can do._"

_This couldn't be happening. _Suddenly all of the sanity I had left shot out of me and out of my reach. My whole world crashed around me. I was the murder victim, being stabbed. I had been hunted down, caught, trapped. The stalking insanity had finally caught up to me. Once again I was the old lady and I was the child. I found myself like a helpless deer caught in the headlight of insanity. I was the elderly woman and I was the child. I was hit and the me I was, was dead. There was nothing left to live for, except vengeance.

The want for revenge can drive a person insane. All they want is to kill. Like a sickness they are consumed by inanity and hatred. It pushes them to do things that not even the universe's most insane man could ever dream of doing in his wildest fantasies. Their back ground drops away to leave nothing except empty space. There is no one in their whole world except themselves and the ones the are after. No one could stop me now.

A whole wave of empty rage filled my body and I lunged at Vicious. Instantly he turned and back handed me with a force never before felt by me. I flew farther than I had ever flown. I felt my head slam into something cold and metal, within an instant I was out. Everything faded to black, no sounds, no scents, just myself and the empty, inky blackness that filled my ears eyes and nose.

Waking up several days later, it was like I had been hit by a train. Several times. Still somewhat disoriented, I attempted to sit up. As I did so, the nurse came and attempted to keep me down. Then I remembered what had gotten me into that place in the first time. No nurse was going to stop me. I thrashed around as much as I could. She called several nurses over to hold me down, but that wasn't happening. Even with combined effort, all six of the women could not hold me down. I saw that one of them had a needle and attempted to stick it into me.

Fueled by blind rage I thrashed so much that I was able to get my arms free. I was able to grab hold of the needle before she stuck it into my flash. Instantly the tables were turned as I ripped the needle from her hand and swung it around, slicing open many of the nurses. Blood spilled onto me but I was in such a rage that I didn't care. I had no conscious, I felt no guilt. I was finally free from the bed.

I found myself running insanely down the hall, shoving many people to the side. I found my room and went into looking around. There lay my katana, I could feel a sadistic grin forming on my own lips. It mattered not to me that I was now like Vicious on red eye. It didn't matter, noting mattered. Everything around me was black, no one else, nothingness and myself. And Vicious. This was for Lin. My mother, Lin, Gren, and all of my victims

I picked up my katana and ran down the halls, looking for him. I would exact my revenge, no matter the cost of my own body. I found Vicious on the pod deck. He was about to board a pod to go somewhere. I skidded to a stop and stood breathing heavily, staring at him through blood lust-filled eyes. My right eye was covered with my ebony hair, staring at him through the strands. There he was, just me, Vicious, and the sound of my racing heart beat. It was screaming at me to stop. My body couldn't take it, but it didn't much matter. I would either, a. kill him, avenging everyone. Or b. get myself killed, joining everyone. Both sounded good to me.

"Vicious!" I screamed. "YOU BASTARD! You let them die!" At all of the noise he spun around to face me. I stared him down with sadistic grin on my lips. My heart raced and I was breathing extremely hard. The same sadistic grin crept onto his lips as he stared at me. We both unsheathed our Katanas. A high pitched _shing_ noise rung through the air. With a yell, I dove at him and he at me. With in moments the sounds of clashing metal filled the pod deck and HQ itself. As we attempted to over power each other, we came closer, and closer until our faces were centimeters apart. Crying was the last think on my mind as memories of Lin came flooding back. It only fueled more rage at Vicious and I put more power onto my katana.

"You wont win." He said and smirked. I glowered and smirked.

"Don't count your chickens." I said and jumped back, relieving the pressure of his sword against mine. He laughed like a mad man and we dove once more, and finally, he over powered me. My sword went flying from my hands. I heard the thick sound of my katana's hand guard and blade ring through the air. Shattering the silence, shattering me, leaving me vulnerable to attack.

In a mad fit of rage backed insanity I dove, empty-handed, at Vicious. There was a sharp pain at my stomach as the pod hanger and all of the other background faded back into my view. There was Vicious with katana in had, through my stomach. I sank to my knees as my thick crimson blood spilled onto the ground, over the metal floor, onto his shoes. My final sight was Vicious staring down at me insanely, my blood on his clothes and face. He grinned and ripped the katana from me and as my final breath escaped my lips I whispered to Vicious from the floor.

"_Thank you, I'm free."_

…………

_Author's final notes:_

_Hey everybody! I hope you enjoyed this! _T.T_ As with all tragedy, there must be violence. I just had to make it graphic, so it would be descriptive. Well, Share the love on tell me what you think._

_I can be contacted by review, homepage guest book, or e-mail._

_Share the love!_

_I realize, not all of you know Japanese, so here are translations for the chapter names (some are roughly translated, since I don't know a lot of Japanese):_

1. Tanoshii Gren - Pleasent Gren.

2. Naku Na - Don't Cry.

3. Namida no Haji - Tears of Guilt.

4. Yuma Vicious - Monsterous Vicious.

5. Shinsetsu Lin - Kind Lin

6. Ai Shiteru? - I Love You?

7. Koibito - Lovers

8. Tenshi no Unmei - Angel of Fate

9. Dame Yume - Bad Dream

10. Ja, O-daiji ni - So Long, Take Care.

_Please forgive any typos or mispellings. I didn't proofread. Too lazy. _


End file.
